Year One And a Half
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Ever wondered how Manny got his position as the boss of the cafe? Or how Nick became Maximino's personal lawyer? Where Glottis learnt to play piano? And what actually happened between Year One and Year Two? Kinda what if.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**_ After writing this fic I realised a huge mistake in it. I just played Grim Fandango again and talked to Max', who said that Nick has been his lawyer for years. In this fic though, Nick arrives to Rubacava after Manny, so the story is in contradiction with the game. _

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 1**

Soft morning sun caressed the waking Rubacava and made the Sea of Lament shine, and if you stared at it you had to cover your eyes. Dead seagulls hit the air with the bones of their wings and flew around the docks letting out piercing shrieks.

The docks had waken up few hours before the rest of the city and the voices of the sailors and workers could be heard everywhere. A ship was being loaded somewhere and someone was fixing a broken jetty. The atmosphere seemed to be fine, but if you looked close enough you would notice few figures - who didn't seem to have anything to do - here and there.

Not everyone was part of the maritime union and they didn't want to have anything to do with the casinos in the upper town. These rebels formed their own quiet group and everyone knew they existed, but no one paid them any attention.

Velasco sat on his pier and kept an eye on everything that happened. No one else knew the maybe even notorious docks of Rubacava as well as he did, and he was very proud of it. Life after death in Rubacava wasn't what it had used to be, everything had changed so much when Maximino had extended his business and brought all kinds of crooks with him. Nowadays it was dangerous to be outside at night, you never knew who you might face and what would happen.

He raised his gaze when a gull flew above him and he gave it a snort. Some people considered the birds to be annoying pests, but he liked them. Without them the sea wouldn't have been sea and he didn't want to even think about that.

A sudden surprised shout drew his attention and Velasco stood up from his chair. Had someone hurt himself or fallen to the sea? It wasn't dangerous, but sometimes they had nastier accidents. Once the pillars of a shipwreck had fallen down and the wreck had crushed four men.

He doubted anything that serious had happened, big accidents were rare after all, but it was still the best to know what was going on.

He hurried his pace when seeing a big group of workers and seamen who had stopped their work and gathered to stand on a long pier.

"What is going on? Why did you stop working?" Velasco asked when arriving there and as an answer they pointed at the water. The old man turned to look and at first he didn't see anything.

Then he could barely see the blue flowers floating on the surface. He shook his head gloomily and sighed.

"Someone draw him up and take to Membrillo," he ordered when it seemed no one else knew what to do. Then the dockmaster turned his back and started to walk away. Membrillo had had quite many customers lately.

* * *

"Calavera! You still haven't swiped that floor?"

Manny raised his gaze from the floor when hearing the annoyed voice of his boss, Eduardo Juelo, and sighed. He was absolutely sure that the man was closely related to Don Copal, who also had found it entertaining to make him feel as miserable as possible.

"I'm on it. This is very careful work," he defended himself. Juelo shook his head angrily.

"You are just lazy! Gods curse the day when Celso left to track down his wife, he was a good worker," he muttered and cursed everything else too.

His lunch bar wasn't very successful; when Rubacava could offer the great Cat Track and fancy clubs no one found it interesting to have a sandwich. He wanted to expend or change his style too, but didn't dare to take the risk. Only someone who had flying imagination and the natural talent to survive could make something out of the place.

"Whatever you say, Juelo," Manny commented and concentrated in swiping the floor. Not that it was dirty or anything, no one ever walked on it, but it was better to look like he was busy or he might be forced to actually do something.

"It's 'mister boss' to you Calavera," Juelo remarked and turned on his heals to return to his small room in upstairs. If there by any weird game of fate were any customers Calavera could take care of them, he wasn't completely stupid after all.

Manny watched his boss go.

"I should have asked if Copal had a brother when I had the chance," he muttered in thought and put the mop away when he heard the bang of the door. Juelo wouldn't come back any time today, he would probably sulk with himself like usually.

And that meant an extra break for him.

He hurried out closing the door carefully after him and took a glance around. No one, just as he had expected. This cafe would go down sooner or later, no one bothered to come in at all and Manny didn't find it surprising. The boring style of the place drove everyone away and he knew they needed something big to save the place.

And yet he should have been grateful for this job, it could have been worse. At least he had a place to stay, that was something not everyone in Rubacava had and he didn't have to get involved with the nasty business.

Everything wasn't fine though, Celso had been right when saying there was room for boss and one worker, but for no one else. They might have been able to put a small person somewhere, but a big, orange and loud demon just didn't fit anywhere.

That was why Manny and his best friend had to live separately. Manny's home was now in the cafe in the upper town when Glottis lived near the docks in the same warehouse where the Bone Wagon was.

It annoyed the heck out of him, it would have been so much better if he could have lived with the car loving demon and maybe even show off a bit, not everyone had a demon friend. But then again, he couldn't really complain, without Velasco Glottis would have been forced to live on the streets.

The dockmaster had given the warehouse to their use and promised that Glottis could live there as long as needed. Manny hoped he'd come up with something to offer his loyal friend a better place, but he hadn't had any luck.

"I wish I had my own club," he muttered to himself taking the elevator down. Own place was almost the first thing on his wish list, the first place still belonged to Meche.

The woman hadn't arrived to Rubacava and Manny was starting to get worried. Maybe a demon had attacked her? Or maybe she wasn't even going to come to Rubacava, maybe she had decided to stay in the Land of the Dead forever?

Manny shook his head, the Meche he had known for the short while would never have liked a place like this. She surely wanted to get to the Ninth Underworld and Eternal Rest, it was usually the only wish of everyone.

Though that didn't seem to be true in Rubacava, more people arrived every day and only part of them left to cross the Sea of Lament. And most of those who stayed soon found their places on the casinos and clubs and not all liked the direction Maximino was taking this.

But Manny couldn't do a thing about it so he didn't let it bother him. He himself had enough problems and he wanted to concentrate in them.

The elevator hit the ground with a bang and Manny hurried out. He was faced with the salty air and stylised bridge that was built over the water. At the other side of it stood the blue building where Olivia Ofrenda's club was.

The Blue Casket was closed this early in the morning, light and cheerfulness didn't fit its style, but everything would be woken up when the night placed the curtain of darkness on the city. Manny didn't really visit the club too often, he just didn't like the atmosphere.

And he didn't like poems that much either.

* * *

When Manny arrived at the warehouse the big orange demon didn't even seem to notice him.

"Remember me?" Manny asked after watching his friend's working and Glottis turned around.

"Manny! Nice to see you too!" he exclaimed and waved an adjustable spanner at his friend. Manny stepped in and looked at the tools and pieces of metal in interest.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Glottis watched his work in pride.

"Velasco was very nice and brought me some things to fix. They don't beat cars, but this way I have something fun to do," he said and threw the tool on the floor.

Manny felt really bad, it was wrong that he had a place to stay and a job when Glottis had to settle with this.

"Are you happy here?" he asked and Glottis flapped his ears. Then he nodded.

"Sure. It's good to live here and keep an eye on the Bone Wagon," he said pointing at the car on the back. "Though it would be better if I could live with you," he added after a while. Manny sighed.

"Yes, Glottis, I know. I promise that I'll come up with something and you can move away from here," he said. Sure, Glottis said he was fine, but Manny wanted to at least try to do something.

"Oh well, all right, if it makes you happy. I can't stand to see another face that sad," Glottis said. Manny tilted his head.

"Another? What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

"I saw Velasco today, he seemed to be very depressed about something," the demon said. His ears flapped. "Hey Manny! Maybe you should pay him a visit! That might cheer him up!"

"Could be," Manny answered and watched as Glottis concentrated in investigating a metallic item. It seemed the demon didn't need him at the moment and he sure didn't want to return to the cafe yet. So he had a good reason to see Velasco. "I think I'll go to see him right away. I'll come again tomorrow," he stated and Glottis waved his hand.

"Bye Manny!" he shouted after his friend.

* * *

Manny returned to the bridge and took another direction, this time to get to the docks. He visited the place quite rarely, those who weren't part of the union weren't welcome there.

Seagulls flew above him and he glanced at them while walking. He could smell the sea now and stopped for a while to enjoy it.

"What are you doing here, son?" Velasco asked stepping next to him. Manny glanced at him in surprise, he hadn't heard the old dockmaster coming.

"Nothing actually, just came to pay a visit and thank you for letting Glottis to live in the warehouse," he answered.

"Again? I've already told you it's nothing," the dockmaster pointed out. He crossed his arms behind his back and seemed to stare somewhere far away at the sea.

"Something wrong?" Manny asked like it was nothing. Velasco turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know. Manny shrugged.

"Glottis mentioned something like that," he stated and Velasco sighed.

"Yes, Glottis... He sure is a memorable demon," he said. They were both quiet for a while. "But he is right, I could be more cheerful at the moment. This city... I don't like the way things are now," the dockmaster continued.

"What happened?" Manny asked. He didn't believe that just the corruption of this place was enough to affect someone as experienced as Velasco.

"A soul was found sprouted at the docks this morning. I knew him, he was a good seaman and we once served on the same ship," Velasco said.

"I'm sorry," Manny said unsurely. Of course he too had heard Rubacava was more dangerous than it used to, but he hadn't actually seen anything yet.

"It happens more often nowadays. And completely without a reason. This man, he had nothing to do with the casinos where all this is coming from," the dockmaster muttered. Manny didn't say anything to that, he felt like there was nothing left to say.

When the silence had lasted quite a while he turned and left the docks.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 2**

The door banged and Manny raised his glance from the table he had been scrubbing. Because Glottis had seemed to be in a hurry he had returned to the cafe; he had to do something for his pay-check after all. The day was already turning to night, it was dim outside and nothing interesting had happened.

And now they had a customer!

"Carla, what are you doing here?" he asked as the young female officer sat on a chair. She placed her elbows on the table and tilted her head.

"That's not the best way to welcome customers," she said glancing around. "Not that you have very much experience with it."

"We have tons of customers, it's just not the season right now," Manny defended quickly and Carla shook her head in amusement. She, like everyone in Rubacava, knew this place would fall in no time at all. It was just the matter of time before Juelo would be forced to leave and then this place was open for anyone who wanted to give it a try.

"I didn't come here to eat, my interest is totally in my job," she said. Manny continued cleaning the table and glanced at her while doing it.

"If you came to demand the unpaid taxes I can get Juelo," he commented and Carla laughed.

"You are weird, Manuel Calavera. So unlike the men I know," she said.

"Maybe because I'm not one of them," Manny said.

"Whatever, I came to ask if you or anyone in here knows anything about the sprouting. Bogan is busy now so I have to do his job, though I'm just a security assistant," Carla changed the subject. Manny shrugged.

"The only ones around here are me and Juelo and we both know nothing about it," he said. Carla sighed.

"Everyone says that and if I believed them all the whole Rubacava would be full of innocent souls. But someone sprouted a seaman at the docks and I'm going to find out who it was!" she threatened and hit the table with her fist.

"Okay, okay. You know, maybe you shouldn't continue when you are upset like that. Take something to drink, you get it with half of the price," Manny suggested. Carla shook her head.

"No thanks, I have lots of work to do today. Did you know that there is a new ship on the sea?" she asked and Manny looked at her in curiosity.

"A new ship?"

"Yeah, they are not actually at the docks. They have set anchor outside of the city's waters and just are there. No one knows who they are or what they are up to and we can do nothing about it as longs as they don't come to our waters," Carla said frustrated. "I'd so love to search their hold, it's probably full of smuggled stuff!" she continued officiously.

Manny was about to answer, but then the door opened and a new person stepped in. They both turned to stare in surprise, who bothered to come here?

"Phew, it's starting to get crowded here," Manny remarked.

The newcomer was a man and neither had seen him before. He was dressed in a red shirt and aquamarine suit and he seemed to be pretty self-confident when closing the door behind him.

"You have to be new in town," Manny guessed when the stranger sat next to Carla.

"I am. My name is Nick Virago," he said with a pleasant voice and looked around himself. Not very stylish place, but had to do now.

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked curiously. All who came from El Marrow usually avoided this place after seeing what a rat hole it was.

"What is everyone else doing here?" Nick asked back. Manny took a look around.

"There's no one in here besides us," he commented.

"That's right. I want some privacy now," Nick answered. Manny and Carla glanced at each other.

"So you just died?" Manny wanted to know. Usually those who had just arrived to the Land of the Dead were a bit confused before really understanding what had happened. Nick stared at them in suspicion.

"Is this a cross-examination of some sort?" he asked taking a look at Carla's clean uniform.

"No, but everything you say can be used against you," the woman stated.

"But you can always get a good lawyer," Manny added. Nick shook his head.

"I don't have to, I am a lawyer," he answered.

"You?" Carla asked in surprise making Nick glare at her.

"Yes, what's so special in that?" he wanted to know. The woman shrugged.

"You don't look like a lawyer. You seem way too nice and honest," she said.

"Then again, this explains why you are walking through the Land of the Dead instead of having a ticket on the Number Nine." Manny commented concentrating in the scrubbing again. Nick glared daggers at him.

"Very funny," he said dryly.

"Isn't it? Want to hear another dead lawyer joke?" Manny asked and the man shook his head.

"No thank you."

"It would be very interesting to stay here and have a conversation, but I've got work to do. I already stayed for too long." Carla said standing up and walking to the door. Almost immediately after she had gone Juelo appeared from upstairs.

"Calavera! We are having a customer and you are not offering him anything!" he raged and Manny and Nick glanced at each other. The lawyer stood up and shook his head.

"Actually I was already leaving, I have to find a place to stay. I just stopped by to see what kind of place this is." he said leaving. Juelo glared at Manny.

"Now look what you did! This is why you'll never have a club of your own!" he snapped.

* * *

The night of Rubacava was dangerous for those who weren't important or didn't have a gun. Most of the really important people were packed in Cat Track to have fun and those who still wandered outside were part of the maritime union.

The atmosphere was very infected, no one still knew who was to be blamed for the sprouting and because of that everyone was guilty unless proven innocent. One could trust no one until they found out who was guilty.

"I'm just saying it, the police forces of this city will find out nothing. Just see it, they will give up soon and no one will be punished for sprouting José," one of the seamen said angrily and took a careful look around himself. If someone heard what he said...

Another one nodded.

"Exactly, they are not really interested in finding out the truth as long as the sprouted one is not one of them. Let's wait a while, immediately after someone from the casinos is found in the middle of a flower bush the whole city will be alarmed," he admitted. This made the others mutter in agreement and the one who had spoken first raised his voice again.

"I think we should find out what happened by ourselves! No one will do it for us, this is now our responsibility!" he said.

"Yeah! I bet the guilty is someone from the casinos. They don't like us and maybe they wanted to show us who makes the rules around here," one of the seamen shouted from the back if the group and the others nodded. Of course it was someone from the upper town, who else would attack them like this?

"We can not let this continue, we will take the matters to our own hands!"

* * *

Nick didn't like the docks. It was so cold, cruel and uh, so uncivilised! He would have liked to stop by in the Cat Track, which seemed to be the VIP place around here, but knew they would never let him in. He didn't have money and he was no one important.

Yet.

He wasn't going to be satisfied with the role of a small crook, he had come this far and he most certainly would fight his way on the top. It would be difficult, but he would probably find a job he was fitting to.

The best thing would be if he could talk to the kingpin of this city, Maximino, and make him believe he absolutely needed a personal lawyer. He had heard the man didn't have one yet, but everyone that important had to have one.

Or that was what Nick thought and he knew he was the best choice for the job. And then he would have all the cards he needed and able to do anything he wanted.

But now he had nothing and he had to take in whatever happened. He didn't have a place to stay and they didn't like homeless in the upper town. Not that he would have stayed there anyway, it would not do good to his image if the important people saw him like that.

So he had come down to the docks freely. Nick didn't know if he'd find a place to sleep, but he was sure he would come up with something. He might not have a nice night ahead of him, but he would make better plan the next day.

The nightly sky was lit by stars and he sat on a peer deep in thought. The black water hit the wooden piles splashing on his face. Nick brushed the it away, he didn't like water.

At least not anymore.

He had never been one keen on swimming, but after letting Natael creep behind him on the shore he had hated the word with passion.

The peer shook when someone stepped on it and Nick turned his head to see who was now with him. He saw a group of seamen who eyed him in suspicion and he nodded at them.

He didn't like seamen, he considered them to be stupid idiots who had no idea about the stylised way of living. To him they were all barbarians who just drank and fought with each other.

"We've never seen you before. Who are you?" the first one of them asked. Half of his face was covered in colourful tattoos.

"Why do you want to know?" Nick answered shortly and hoped them men would leave him alone. He really didn't want to talk with them longer than what was necessary.

"You are not one of us," the man said to him.

"No, no I'm not." Nick admitted and thought the man was even stupider than he looked like. Anyone could see the lawyer had never done any physical labour in ships.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not at the casinos?"

Nick stood up, he didn't like the hint in the seaman's voice. He took a glance around himself, if the situation got nasty it was good if he had a way to escape.

"I don't like it there," he answered. It was clear these men didn't like the people of the upper town, it would be better if they thought he agreed with them.

"I don't think so. I think you are here to sprout one of us, right guys?" the seaman said gathering courage from his friends.

"Yeah! He is probably the one who sprouted José!"

"That's right! Let's show him he can not mess with us!"

Now Nick was sure he didn't like this. He had never been much of a fighter, he had left it to others and concentrated in reading and getting himself an education.

That didn't really help him now.

"I'll sue you if you attack me," he warned. Nick didn't know if this city had a court room at all, and even if there was he doubted anyone would believe him now when he was no one.

The seamen laughed.

"You heard that? He thinks he's scaring us!"

"Well, he sure isn't having any success!"

There was a loud clang as if someone had slammed a metal lid of some sort. A voice of steps followed it and soon a small man totally covered in tattoos stepped on the peer looking very annoyed.

"You idiots are fighting on my peer again? I already told you to get lost!" he snapped and waved away with his hand.

"We don't have to do as you say, Toto! You are not one of us!" the leading seaman shouted back.

"Then I'll never finish that tattoo of yours and everyone will think you are too afraid of the pain to come back. Get out of here!"

The seamen muttered something out of their breath, but fled anyway until only Nick was left alone with the weird little man.

"Well, aren't you going anywhere? Oh, but you are not one of them. But still doesn't mean you can hang around on my peer," Toto said.

"I'm already leaving," Nick said. This man didn't seem like one who he wanted as his enemy. But then again, he didn't like the idea of leaving and facing the men again.

"My name is Toto Santos and I make tattoos. You don't look like your place is at the docks. Maybe the seamen would like you better if you had a big and neat tattoo. You want one?" the man said. Nick shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm Nick Virago, a lawyer," he said. Toto nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see. Are you really sure you don't want one? I have some stylish devil designs just for you," he tried again.

"I don't want a tattoo," Nick said in determination and turned to leave. He had to be careful when being alone, but he doubted anything serious would happen.

Toto watched after him for a while, but shrugged then and returned back in.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 3**

It was a peaceful night in Blue Casket, only a few of the beatniks had bothered to come and even they didn't do else than sit as if the whole world around them was dead.

And it was, and nothing would have made them feel better. Then again, being on a good mood wasn't their style so they were depressingly quiet anyway and had small conversations about how painful death was.

Olivia didn't have anything to do. Maximino had travelled to El Marrow to meet some big guy and hadn't taken his fresh girlfriend with him despite that she had asked. The woman was now on a pretty sour mood and sat alone in a corner table with her cigarette, trying to come up with something.

She wasn't really interested in Maximino's character, just his money and power over the city. She had never believed in true love, it was just a fairy tail and an illusion created by fools. Real life -- and the life after death too -- was just pain and suffering if you didn't know how to enjoy it.

Should she read a poem or not? She didn't have a new one now, but would quickly think of something once she got on the stage. Olivia might not have been the most honest person in the world, but she was a master in the art of performance and knew how to win the audience to her side, whatever her show was about.

Suddenly she noticed how someone came in and she turned to look. Probably one of the missing beatniks who didn't want to miss the night after all. Not that anything specific would happen, but Blue Casket and the company of each other was all they had.

But after taking another look at the comer Olivia immediately noticed he was a total stranger and she turned to have a good look at him.

He was a man and dressed in a deep blue suit which almost made him disappear in the dim light. Or it would have been like that if his white skull hadn't betrayed him so easily. The stranger seemed to like blue, his shirt was blue, his tie was blue and Olivia was amused to notice his shoes were blue too. The woman was sure the man's favourite music was blues.

But who was he and what was he doing there? Guys like that never came to Blue Casket, the club was favoured by beatniks and other people like that. Olivia could imagine this man into Maximino's Cat Track, High Roller's Lounge or some other place similar to them.

But maybe he was one of Maximino's men? Olivia straightened her back in excitement, maybe her boyfriend had thought about her after all and sent this guy to get her to El Marrow?

The man took a look around and immediately after spotting Olivia started to walk closer.

"Olivia Ofrenda?" he asked softly and Olivia took a suck from her cigarette.

"I am. What do you want?" she asked with the arrogant tone she used with everyone. The stranger clearly didn't like it, but didn't say anything. Instead of that he bent closer after giving a suspicious look at the beatniks who seemed to be a bit too curious about what he had to say.

"I want to talk with you. Alone." he said. Olivia glanced at him in interest. It was clear that this man had nothing to do with Maximino, but it didn't make it any more boring. It was the other way around, this was a whole new adventure and anything could happen.

"Of course, I have always time for fans," she said and from the stiffening of the man came to the conclusion that he didn't really like her that much. Well, it was his problem, why to come here if he didn't like her way of treating others?

Olivia stood up slowly and led the man in the back of her club where she always met private guests. She kept the door open for him, though it was usually the other way around, and stepped in after him closing the door.

She sat on the first chair and crossed her legs.

"So, what do you want?" she asked as the man sat in front of her. He placed his other hand on the arm rest and rested the other on his knee managing to look pretty self-confident.

"Information," he said sharply and Olivia laughed dryly.

"Then go to some other place. I'm just an artist, I know nothing that might interest you, mister...?" she said hoping the man would reveal his name. That didn't happen though, either he didn't want to or he was just too stupid to get her message.

"Don't play the rebellious poet role with me. I know about your relationship with the kingpin of this city and I'm also sure of that no one knows the gossip of Rubacava better than you," he said. Olivia placed her cigarette down and snorted in thought.

"Could be. But even if I had the information you desire, what do I get for revealing it?" she asked as if it didn't matter to her at all. The man was quiet for a while.

"I know someone who has much more power than Maximino ever will. When the proper time comes I can introduce you to him," he said. Olivia tapped her chin. It was quiet and both of them waiter patiently.

"What do you want to know?" Olivia asked finally making the decision. She had never planned being with Maximino forever, she wanted to climb the ladders until she was on the top. She didn't know who this strange man talked about, but if a powerful man like that even existed, but why not to join the game anyway?

"Tell me everything about the lawyer who just arrived," the man said and Olivia glanced at him in curiosity.

"Why are you interested in him?" she asked in surprise. She had thought the man wanted to know something like who was the closest to Maximino or how you got a VIP card to High Roller's Lounge. The man raised his hand.

"Just answer me. My intention is not to explain my motives, or else the one who pays the most will find them out," he said and Olivia snorted in frustration. Oh well...

"He's really nothing worth of mentioning. Arrived here with no money and was desperate enough to pay a visit in Juelo's Rub-A-Mat. After that he went down to the docks and I don't know what he did there. Apparently his life wasn't that good or else he wouldn't be walking through the Land of the Dead." At this point the man snorted as if something was really amusing.

"I don't know anything else, he's still too new," Olivia continued. The man nodded pleased and stood up.

"But you haven't met him personally. It seems I'd better visit this small cafe too," he said and Olivia followed him back to the public area of her club. She didn't say anything, but lit a new cigarette. Then she glanced at the man again wanting to ask his name, but he had already left.

"Well," she muttered to herself, but shrugged then. If something interesting happened she would find out.

Maybe she could read a poem now?

* * *

It was peaceful in the Rub-A-Mat too, but that was nothing special. Juelo was still depressed and had told Manny to do all the work. Not that he cared, when there were no customers there was no work.

He sat on a table polishing some spoons he had found. They had not been used in a while, but he still wanted to look industrious in the case someone came in.

And no one knew, maybe Meche decided to come this night and Manny sure didn't want to seem lazy in front of her.

He didn't really know what the woman meant to him, he told himself he was searching for her just to apologise and help her, but there was nothing else in it.

Certainly not.

"Hi, Manny!" Glottis's familiar voice greeted and Manny turned to face his friend who stepped in. He placed the spoons on the table and landed on the floor.

"Hi, Glottis. What are you doing here?" he asked. The big demon flapped his ears playfully.

"I just decided to pay a visit," he said a bit reluctantly and Manny sighed.

"You already ate all the food that was supposed to be enough for the rest of the week?" he guessed. Glottis nodded looking guilty.

"Yes," he answered. Manny glanced behind him where all the food of the cafe was stored. He thought it was pretty useless to make new sandwiches every morning, no one ever bought anything.

"Come here, let's see if I find something," he suggested and Glottis looked at him being unsure.

"I don't know Manny, we have no extra money," he said and his friend shrugged.

"So? Glottis, if no one eats these they will be thrown away. Do you want that I worked for nothing when making them?" he asked. Glottis thought about it.

"No," he then announced.

"In that case you must eat them. No one will buy anything, so it's up to you to make sure I won't be forced to throw anything away," Manny said and Glottis gladly agreed.

"Really? Wow, Manny. Thanks," he said moving closer the different sandwiches.

Suddenly the door was opened and a stranger stepped in. He was completely dressed in blue and Manny immediately knew he was weird. He couldn't say why, but for some reason he didn't like the guy. On top of that he was sure he wasn't there to buy anything.

Glottis glanced at the man and sighed in disappointment.

"A customer... There goes my meal," he muttered as if his heart was torn into pieces. The man snorted and glanced at the demon in despise which was enough to make Manny dislike him. Glottis himself didn't even seem to notice that the man didn't approve him that much.

"Evening," the stranger said taking a chair near Manny.

"Evening. You want tea or coffee?" Manny asked deciding that if they had a customer he could at least try to sell something. The man shook his head.

"Neither. I'm here for information," he said.

"When you buy coffee and a sandwich you get information for free," Manny remarked making the man sigh in frustration.

"I don't have time to play with you, Calavera. I want my information now," he said sharply.

"Pretty difficult since you didn't tell me what you want," Manny stated. Glottis concentrated in the sandwiches and searched them flapping his ears.

"Very funny. I want you to tell me everything you know about Nick Virago," the stranger said. Manny tilted his head in surprise.

"That lawyer? That's odd, he must be pretty important if you want to know about him when he has done nothing. Your friend?" he asked.

"Hardly," The stranger's voice was filled with venom and Manny decided to lay down the subject.

"I could tell you something about him, but there's one problem," he said.

"And that would be?"

"Which is better, cheese or ham?" Glottis asked.

"You clearly know my name, but I have no idea who you are. It's not like me to tell anything to strangers," Manny said. The man didn't seem to like this, but he controlled himself pretty well.

"Nicander," he said shortly.

"Nicander?" Manny repeated and the man nodded darkly. Either he didn't like his name or didn't want to tell it to everybody.

"And now, Calavera, I want to know everything about Virago," Nicander told with an ordering tone and Manny shrugged. He didn't want to get in any trouble with anyone now while he was no one important, so he could as well tell what he knew.

"I don't know very much about him. He paid a visit and made clear he has no sense of humour. After that he left to look for a place to sleep, though I think he didn't find anything. Those who walk from El Marrow are not really wealthy," he said.

"You didn't tell me anything new," Nicander commented.

"So you already knew that and have seen someone else. What made you come here too?" Manny wanted to know. Nicander shook his head.

"That's not your business, Calavera," he said standing up. At the same time Glottis had finally made a compromise between the sandwiches and chosen both cheese and ham. He was coming to sit next to Manny and didn't notice Nicander until they had collided.

The man who was much smaller than the demon fell down and Glottis looked at him in surprise.

"Oops. I'm really sorry," the demon said trying to help the man up, but Nicander wasn't that happy about that. But Glottis was bigger and when he wanted to do something he usually didn't give up. So he helped Nicander to stand up again and cleaned his blue suit a bit.

Nicander was about to back away and snap something mean, but then he noticed something.

"Your fingers..." he muttered and grabbed Glottis' other hand in surprise.

"What?" Glottis asked. Maybe his hands were dirty? Nicander was quiet for a while and shook his head then.

"Nothing," he said and didn't sound that arrogant anymore.

"That man was really weird," Glottis said after Nicander had left.

"You are very right about that, Glottis," Manny said. He took few steps to return to polish the spoons when he noticed something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and viewed it in thought.

"What is it Manny?" Glottis wanted to know and Manny showed the item to him.

It was a yellow card with a black skeleton whose eyes were blinded with a rag of some sort. There was nothing else on the card, no names, no even initials.

"Hm. I wonder what this means..." Manny said to himself shoving the card in his pocket.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 4**

It was another usual day in the port town of Rubacava. The sun rose on time and dead souls woke up to meet the new day. Work was started at the docks and everything was just like yesterday.

The casinos weren't open that early in the morning, they would be opened when the day started to get dark. One of the many things workers and other people in the down town wondered was what the gamblers and con artists did during daytime. No one saw them anywhere and they couldn't be at the casinos.

Oh well, this too was one of the stories told among friends and no one was really interested in it. Casinos and the bad people they brought were something some people in Rubacava wished to rot in Hell.

Of course no one said this aloud without being sure that the listeners agreed. Anyone could easily be a spy of some important gambler - he could even work for Maximino. Because of that they were very suspicious towards all strangers at the docks, no one wanted the bad talk to be heard in the upper town where the matters of Rubacava were decided.

Just like all places in Rubacava, the High Roller's Lounge was closed. Cleaners took care of the previous night's mess and made sure everything would be perfect for the next one. People in the kitchen prepared the wine and other drinks so that there was enough and everyone else had a job to do too.

Maximino's cats slept in their stables waiting for the next race. Their carers slept too if weren't taking care of something.

But there was one who also desired to work for Maximino.

Nick walked self-confidently on the stone bridge which lead straight to the Cat Track and took a glance around. He could see all Rubacava from there well and if he hadn't been in such a hurry he would have stopped to view the city for a while.

Not that Rubacava was the most beautiful city he had seen, but he was on a pretty good mood and nothing could ruin it now. He was a bit nervous though, but his self-confident nature was stronger and he had no problems.

At least not yet, things could be different when he was allowed to meet Maximino.

Nick had decided he would become the personal lawyer of the man no matter the cost. He was the best one for the job, so there just wasn't anyone on his way. And Maximino needed a lawyer, all important people had one.

He just had to make the man realise it.

The air was still cool and smelled salty. Nick didn't let it bother him, even though he didn't like sea, but continued on. It didn't take too long until he arrived at the other end and took the stairs to a lobby of some sort, which lead to the VIP place of the city.

Someone else might have reconsidered before trying to talk to Maximino, but Nick wasn't one to worry too much. He was sure that if he just managed to meet the man personally everything would go fine. Soon he'd have a position in this city too and could start creating his career.

So what could go wrong?

There was a man dressed in dark uniform standing in front of the elevator. He glanced at Nick in suspicion.

"We are closed, mister. Come back again when the sun sets," he said politely.

"I'm not a customer, I came to ask for a job," Nick answered.

"A job? We do have a place for another waiter," the man stated thoughtfully. Nick glared at him angrily, did that idiot really think he wanted to be a waiter? Ridiculous!

"You didn't understand me, I want to see Maximino. I'm a lawyer," he corrected.

"You? A lawyer?" the guard asked and didn't sound that polite anymore. Now he stood stiffly and looked at Nick as if he was something really disgusting. And that was something Nick didn't like at all.

"Yes, I'm a lawyer, though understanding it might be a bit too difficult for you," he commented icily.

"You can be the judge as long as I'm concerned. You can't meet Maximino without an appointment, which I don't believe you have," the man answered. And now when he took a better look at this newcomer he noticed that he looked like he had spent his night somewhere he didn't even want to think about.

Maybe even at the docks.

"You are kidding me, I have to get in," Nick protested and cursed the fate. This didn't go like he had wanted at all. And just because this fool was here.

The man shook his head.

"Sorry, Maximino is very busy and all kinds of adventurers can't disturb him. I suppose you don't even have a VIP pass?" he asked and there was now a malicious tone in his voice. Nick clenched his fists, what a moron!

"Are you having a meeting of some sort here?" a woman's voice was heard and they both turned to face the female who now stood next to them. She looked really stylish in her brown jacket and purple beret, which made her look like a Frenchwoman.

"Ah, miss Ofrenda, a pleasure to see you today. Maximino hasn't returned from his trip to El Marrow yet," the guard said changing back to oily politeness and Nick glared at him. So Maximino was out of town? Why couldn't this idiot have told it to him?

Olivia snorted in amusement making the guard glance around uneasily. The woman was always so arrogant no matter what he said and it made him feel really low. As if Olivia was above everyone, especially men.

"That's sad," she stated turning to have a better look at Nick.

"And who is this mister?" she asked curiously. The guard snorted.

"Some dirty adventurer who thinks he can meet Maximino just like that. Says he's a lawyer," he answered letting his despise to be heard. Olivia tilted her head in thought.

"So this is Nick Virago, I've heard about him. Unusual to meet you like this," she said.

"So you know his reputation already? Is he really a lawyer?" the guard wanted to know and Olivia glanced at him in annoyance. That idiot was just bothering her.

"Yes," she answered icily and the guard had enough sense to understand he wasn't needed or wanted here. He quickly stepped in the elevator and left Olivia alone with Nick.

"Do you have something to say?" Nick asked after the guard had gone. Olivia laughed in amusement.

"Does anyone ever have anything to say?" she wanted to know. Then she got serious again. "But seriously, what are you doing here? Of course you should know that they would never let you in. You have to be someone to be allowed in here," she said.

"You seem to have the right to do whatever you want," Nick remarked.

"True, but I am in a special position and Maximino loves me. I'm Olivia Ofrenda," Olivia answered emphasising the word 'love' and placing her hand on her hip.

"In that case you could probably arrange me a meeting with him," the lawyer stated. Olivia laughed again.

"Yes, I could, but why should I? You might have education and excellent papers, but they are no good here in Rubacava. No one knows you, what you've done and for who. Besides, you look way too nice to work for Maximino," she said.

"How sweet of you to tell me that," Nick commented sarcastically. He knew this woman was making fun of him and that just made him feel worse.

"Mm-m. If you really want to have a position in this city get some experience. Show all how corrupted you really are, that's all that matters here." Olivia advised stepping past him in the elevator.

Maximino was away, but during daytime she had nothing to do so she could just laze around and annoy the heck out of Raoul. The waiter was such a square.

Nick watched as the doors of the elevator closed.

So this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought, he had to start from the bottom and work his way up until he was someone important enough to talk with Maximino. And that would take time.

Of course he had the whole eternity, but he didn't want to think about the possible years he would spend there eating his way up. Nick shook his head angrily and turned to leave. There was nothing for him in here and wouldn't be in a while.

Olivia's words echoed in his mind and made him think. What should he do to prove he was worth of the job he wanted? The woman had talked about corruption, which wasn't anything new to him. His whole family had been involved with illegal things as long as he could remember.

Because of that it had been so ironically sweet that he had announced he wanted to be a lawyer.

Someone very naive might have thought he wanted to be different than his family and build a life of justice, but it wasn't like that. He had understood the meaning of PR and that in the court room he had power others could just dream about.

And then he had died before he had even tasted that power he had longed. That cursed Natael...

But now he had a possibility to have all that power back, he just had to work for it again. It was nothing new and he would make it.

Just watch.

Right now he was nothing, but he would become something. And until that happened he had to settle with something less stylish he had first thought. Something he could leave behind and where no one important would see him.

A place which was so despised by everyone that no one would think he was there.

The morning sun shone on the sky and above the city of Rubacava as Nick walked on the streets. He went past the weird statue and the morgue.

Juelo's pathetic Rub-A-Mat was what he needed.

* * *

It was a usual morning and Manny swiped the tables in silence. They were already shining, but since he had finished the dishes just a moment ago he had decided to do something else.

Juelo had left to meet a friend of his who he believed could help them. Manny wasn't as optimistic, he was pretty sure they would be forced to close the place very soon.

To him it meant that he would lose his job and home if the next owner didn't want to hire him. Manny had no idea who would buy the place, but he thought he'd come up with something.

Hopefully.

The door banged and he raised his gaze from the table. Lately there had been more people, two, but neither had bought anything. Now it seemed the second one of them was back.

"You again," he said to Nick, who sat on a chair in front of him. The lawyer didn't seem to be on a good mood and Manny didn't wonder it. Right now he knew no one who had a reason to smile in Rubacava.

"Unfortunately," Nick commented dryly and took a look around. The place was just as pathetic as he remembered and just sitting here made him feel sick.

But he didn't have any other choice now, the rat whole had to be his small hideout until dared to show his face somewhere else.

"I knew you couldn't resist the scent of our sandwiches," Manny said.

"Did you know that you are really annoying?" the lawyer asked and Manny shrugged.

"I've heard someone mentioning it, but who trusts gossip?" he asked.

"Yes, who?"

It was quiet for a while and the only audible sound was a clock on the wall.

"Are you going to buy something or just sit there?" Manny questioned after some time. Nick glared daggers at him.

"Don't disturb me, I'm thinking," he snapped.

"All right, but I have to say that thinking is pretty hard work. You better eat something so you can do it," Manny said.

"Why are you wasting your time here? You should be a travel agent," Nick remarked deciding he couldn't make any plans as long as this fool was here.

"Well, it has always been my call, but..." Manny said finishing with a shrug. The lawyer had no idea how well he had chosen his words.

And that thought made him think who had replaced him in the DOD. There was always a chance that Domino took care of his clients too, but Manny didn't think the golden boy would bother to do anything for those who couldn't expect a Double-N Ticket.

Or he could handle them just so that he could gloat with his excellence and make the others feel even more miserable.

But he didn't have time to think about El Marrow now. He had to concentrate in finding Meche and what he would say to her once she was found.

"Are you going to sit here for too long? I have things to do," he said making Nick stare at him.

"What kind of cafe is this? You have no customers and then when you finally get someone you try to throw him out," he wanted to know.

"You are not a customer, you just sit there using our furniture," Manny answered. A real customer would have suited him, but he had promised to visit Glottis today and now this lawyer doomed him to stay here.

Nick stood up muttering something under his breath.

"All right, I'll go. I can't concentrate in anything because of your wise cracks anyway," he said. That moron -- what was his name again -- probably couldn't be one minute without opening his mouth.

"I think that should be taken as a compliment," Manny stated and left his rag on the table.

"I'll have some fresh air too. It's really nice walking down at the docks in the morning," he said.

"No wonder there are no signs of customers here. When the waiter is always gone no one notices even if someone comes in," Nick stated stepping out of the door. Manny followed just few steps behind not really listening at the lawyer. Then he noticed something.

There was someone outside.

And that someone had a gun.

Not even thinking about it Manny did what everyone in the right state of their mind would have done and jumped collapsing with Nick just when the shot could be heard. A red dart hit the wall behind them.

"What was that for?" Nick asked furiously standing up and straightening his suit. He had been too surprised because of Manny's odd behaviour to notice anything else.

"Don't ask, we have much more important things to think right now," Manny hurried and pointed at the man, who looked like he wanted to correct the mistake he had done. He raised his gun again.

"Come!" Manny shouted and managed to drag Nick with him. Another dart was shot and it hit the floor and the man neither one of them had ever seen growled in frustration. Fortunately he didn't seem to be a good shooter.

The man stood right on the stairs leading down so they couldn't escape that way. It was of course possible to return inside, but that would have been a dead end and a mistake Manny didn't want to make.

Instead of that he knew one more route and was sure only it could save them. He dragged Nick with him and stopped only when they were facing the edge of the terrace.

"Wait! You can't be seri - " Nick exclaimed when realising what Manny was up to, but the man didn't listen. He kept his grab of the lawyer's sleeve not really knowing why he bothered to save this fool and jumped down in the dirty grey water, which grabbed them as they hit the surface.

Few darts were shot after them, but they weren't even close to their target.

The water was cold and dark and surrounded them from everywhere. It wasn't new to either of them, Manny had made this same fall in his first day in Rubacava and Nick had got his share of cold sea water too.

With the most unpleasant way.

He knew he was already dead and that he didn't have lungs that could be filled with water and yet the same old panic hit him and the cold, dark and dirty water seemed to try to swallow him.

Just like back then.

Nick did exactly the same thing any drowning person would do and grabbed Manny as firmly as possible. By doing that he made it impossible for both of them to swim in the surface and there was a quiet 'thud' when they hit the bottom.

"What the heck are you doing? Let go of me!" Manny told trying to get the lawyer's bony fingers away not really managing. The man had decided to hold on the only thing that reminded him of the world above the surface.

If he had been allowed to think about it he would have never behaved like this, his cool pride would never allow it, but he had been thrown into the water with no warning. Slowly he started to realise what was going on and that he really didn't have to worry.

"Ack," he said in disgust and quickly backed away from Manny, who looked really relieved. He sure didn't want to stay here just because Nick couldn't take a hold of himself.

"The good side of this is that whoever tried to shoot us won't come down here," Nick stated and took a nervous look around. One couldn't really see ahead of oneself in the dark water and despite the fact he could control himself now he wanted away as soon as possible.

"But why did he want to shoot us in the first place? Or one of us," Manny thought aloud. He wasn't bothered by the fact that they stood at the sea bottom surrounded by trash, it was actually pretty nice without lungs.

"Don't ask me. I've never seen him before," Nick answered and looked up where the surface could be seen against the sun."Skeletons are not meant for swimming. How do we get back up?" he wanted to know. Manny shrugged.

"I guess we have to walk until we hit shore," he answered.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not. We can climb up by the pillars of the piers."

After saying that Manny looked around for a while and then grabbed an oriel next to him. It was slippery and covered by black sea weed, but with its help he managed to get a bit higher. He didn't float as well as he had when he was alive, but bones were still better than stones.

Nick watched as the man went. He wasn't really interested in climbing that seemed both tiring and dirty. Then again, the other option was to stay down there and he didn't like that either.

He sighed giving up and started to follow Manny's example. Nick wasn't as agile or fast as Manny, but somehow managed to get himself up too.

The water became clearer when he came closer to the surface and finally he realised he was on dry land. Okay, not exactly, but close enough. He climbed to sit on a pier and sighed in relief staring at the water. It couldn't damage him anymore, but still it made him feel uncomfortable.

Manny squeezed his sleeve dry and glanced at him.

"Let me guess, you drowned," he stated.

"My brother drowned me," Nick said darkly.

"That was nice. You still shouldn't have panicked like that. You are already dead," Manny commented making Nick turn to face him.

"That never happened," he said in determination and Manny shrugged.

"Fine, but if I were you I wouldn't take it that hard. I once knew someone who was terribly afraid of pigeons," he said. Nick didn't say anything to that, but stood up sighing in frustration.

"My shoes are ruined," he muttered angrily.

* * *

Olivia sighed and leaned against a wall. Well, that had been interesting.

After leaving from the High Roller's Lounge she had decided to find Nick Virago again in order to learn to know him. Who knew if the man from previous night came back and wanted more information?

Somehow the woman had guessed the pathetic and poor lawyer would find his way to Juelo's cafe which was just the right place for him. So she had rushed after him and had been really surprised with what she had witnessed.

She had seen the man with a gun some distance away and been careful. The woman had been in Rubacava long enough to know what was healthy and she followed the happenings from a safe distance.

Someone wanted to get rid of either Manuel Calavera, Nick Virago or both. Who it was, Olivia didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Hoping the assassin hadn't seen her Olivia walked the streets of Rubacava to get back to Blue Casket.

But there was someone else who had seen the scene too and was really angry. Glottis clenched his fists and frowned, no one had the right to try to sprout his best friend!

Glottis was a kind and happy demon who rarely got mad, but when it happened nothing could stop him. In that condition he could have crushed someone, but never managed to do it.

Something hit his head painfully and then everything went black.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 5**

They had decided to go back to the cafe and lock the door behind them just in case. Rubacava wasn't the kind of town where you could just tell the police everything and neither Manny nor Nick was anyone important enough to ask for attention from them.

Especially when neither had no idea who had shot at them.

Manny had managed to catch a glimpse of the man before totally concentrating in escaping and he was sure the man had worn the traditional striped shirt and black trousers of seamen. It just made it more mysterious, why would a seaman want to shoot one of them?

Of course it was possible they wanted to avenge the sprouting of their friend, but why attack them? Like said, they weren't important and didn't have anything to do with the matter. It would have been so much more intelligent to shoot someone at the casinos.

"This dart is fine work. He wasn't just some amateur," he pointed out when picking one of the red darts up.

"That makes me feel so much better," Nick commented sarcastically and glanced around. Who knew if the man was still there waiting for them?

Manny slipped the dart in his pocket and he too took a glance at what happened around them. It was actually nothing, the sun shone and there was no one anywhere. Everything was quiet and it seemed the small cafe was totally away from everything.

"Let's go in," he suggested and Nick had nothing against it. After the sudden incident he didn't like the idea of walking around Rubacava in a while.

Not that he was very scared, but now when he had no position he had no protection either. Then again, this could be his chance of showing everyone he was someone.

"Might be the first time I agree with you," he stated. Manny closed the door and made sure it was locked, he didn't want anyone to rush in as long as it was this mysterious.

"Someone sure doesn't like you," he said to Nick, who shrugged.

"Why do you think I was the target? I just arrived here, I must be pretty difficult if I have already made enemies," he said.

"Maybe, but who would want to shoot a poor waiter?"

"Someone who is really impatient and wants this place down sooner than anyone believes," the lawyer said glancing at his wet clothes in disgust. They would dry pretty soon, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable now.

Manny didn't say anything to that, but thought that maybe someone in El Marrow had finally realised where he was and wanted to get rid of him. If that was it he would be hurt, was he really that unimportant that all they had to send after him was a common sailor?

"Or someone who just has found a new hobby," he commented.

"It could have been anyone and we will never find it out if we just talk. Maybe he had nothing to do with us, maybe he was just nuts," Nick suggested.

"Could be," Manny admitted, but he doubted it. It was more likely that everything was planned because everything had a meaning in Rubacava. But Nick was right in one thing, they would never find out like this.

Maybe if the man appeared again.

* * *

It was an early night in Rubacava and the action at the casinos started again. It was cool outside and wind blew through the city making everyone on a walk shudder. It seemed like it was going to rain and many seamen considered whether it was a good idea to set sail or not.

Because of the bad weather there was basically no one outside and Manny didn't expect anyone to come in even by accident. Not that he was on the mood to serve anyone, he had really lost his nerves with the arrogant lawyer.

Nick hadn't left despite Manny's hints, but had stayed inside. He was not going to go out when the weather was like that, he had suffered enough already.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep soon," Manny said placing cups in the cupboard. Nick gazed at him.

"Go ahead. I'm in no rush," he said. Manny was just about to say something sarcastic when the door was opened and Velasco stepped in.

"Where is that cursed demon? He promised to fix my cigarette lighter soon after visiting this place," the dockmaster said angrily and closed the door with a bang. The sound echoed in the building and it didn't take too long from Juelo to join them.

"Calavera! What is this noise?" he asked and noticed then that there were other people around. Two actually.

The bad thing was that neither of them looked like they were going to buy anything.

Manny ignored the question of his boss and turned to face Velasco.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Glottis the whole day and he sure hasn't been here. Only me, Juelo and Virago have been here today," he said.

"Don't be stupid, son. Glottis told me he was going to visit you and that demon never lies," Velasco said to him and Manny knew it too. So if Glottis wasn't down at the docks or where he was supposed to be, where was he?

Suddenly he felt cold inside when he realised what might have happened.

"Velasco, at what time did Glottis leave the docks?" he asked. The dockmaster looked at him thoughtfully.

"I can't quite remember, but I believe it was at noon. Why?" he answered. Manny turned to face Nick, who sat on a chair not listening this conversation.

"Didn't we go swimming just at that time?" he asked and lawyer shrugged.

"How should I know? I don't have a watch and even if I did it would have broken during your little stunt," he said. Manny didn't answer, but tapped the table with his fingers.

If Glottis had left for the cafe at that time it was more than likely that the demon had faced the man who had tried to shoot them. And that meant no good, especially when no one had seen the demon after that.

Manny didn't know if it was possible to sprout a demon, but he sure didn't want his best friend to be the one to find it out.

"I'm going to look for him," he decided and Velasco glanced at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, son? For a lad like you it's pretty dangerous to go out at night. Especially now when things are how they are," he said. Manny shook his head.

"Could be, but I have no choice. I have to find Glottis," he said.

"Wait a minute! You are not going anywhere, Calavera! There's still an hour left of you duty!" Juelo protested finally joining the conversation. Manny pointed at Nick.

"He can take care of it, he owes me one anyway," he said quickly and stepped out before either Nick or Juelo managed to protest.

Juelo took a thoughtful glance at his new replacement worker. Oh well, anyone was better than Calavera.

"Okay then, take the mop and start to swipe instead of just sitting there," he ordered taking a seat himself.

"This sure isn't my lucky day," Nick sighed frustrated.

* * *

Manny didn't actually have an idea where he should start his search. He didn't know who had attacked them or where the shooter was coming from, but he had one clue.

The man had been dressed up like a seaman, so it was a pretty good idea to try the docks.

It wasn't the safest place for him right now, he was considered to be an upper town citizen and because of that disliked just like everyone like him. Everyone knew he had nothing to do with the casinos though, so he thought he'd be all right.

It was cool outside and if he hadn't been that worried about his friend Manny would have returned to the cafe, which was pretty warm despite the fact it didn't look nice. Then again, this way he didn't have to finish his duty so the reasons to stay out were pretty heavy.

He decided to check out the Bone Wagon to see if Glottis was there anyway. It was pretty much impossible that Velasco had missed the huge orange demon, but Manny had been in Rubacava long enough to know that nothing was ever what it looked like.

He heard a distant shout somewhere, but didn't pay it any attention. The moon glowed on the dark sky above the gloomy city. The only noise Manny heard was the sound of his own steps against the stone street.

A cat meowed somewhere and he was happy for not seeing the creature, he had never liked cats. Not that he thought they were ugly, he just thought they looked very vicious and mean.

When Manny finally arrived to his destination he knew he wouldn't find Glottis there. The door of the warehouse was open which was a very bad sign. Glottis would never leave it like that and allow thieves to steal his beloved car.

The door was very heavy and Velasco hadn't been able to close it so Manny didn't even try. But something seemed to be very wrong...

If Velasco had told the truth and Glottis had left to visit him how was it possible that the door was open? Wouldn't the demon have closed the door and met the shooter on his way? So who had been there and opened the door? And why?

"Hello?" he tried stepping in the dark warehouse. Because there was no answer Manny switched the light on and took a look around.

The Bone Wagon was still there and seemed to be fine. The floor was covered in small machine parts and tools and it looked like his friend had meant to be gone only for a short while. And yet the whole place was empty.

Manny was just about to switch the light off again when he saw something right next to the Bone Wagon. He quickly stepped closer and bent down to pick up a card.

It was exactly like the one he had found after Nicander had left the previous night and Manny took the first card in his hand to view the two. Yes, they were identical.

It made the mess more complicated, but it also told him Nick had been the target of the assassin, not him. Nicander had been interested in the lawyer and it seemed there was something much more behind this and Manny had no idea what it was.

It was also clear that Glottis had been a victim of the enemy and the card had been brought there as a warning. The one who had brought it must have known a lot about the city so that he knew where to take the card.

Manny slipped both cards in his pocket and left the warehouse switching lights off. He wasn't able to close the door so he could just hope no one would go in and break anything.

Now he had to find out what the cards meant and where his friend was. Manny hoped he wasn't hurt, Glottis was his only real friend in the world.

Maybe someone in town knew the cards and could tell him something? Manny was sure Nicander was somehow involved, but he had no idea where to find the man and he needed help.

He headed to the centre of Rubacava knowing he would find people there and that he could ask them about the cards. He didn't think they'd want to answer his questions, but someone had to help him now.

The moon made the water twinkle and Manny stopped for a while on the round bridge in front of Blue Casket. Only few other souls were there and they seemed to be caught in a romantic conversation.

Well, Manny didn't let it bother him, but stepped right next to them and tapped the man on the back.

"Excuse me," he said as the man turned to look at him angrily.

"What?" he snapped. Manny showed him one of the cards.

"Could you tell me what this means?" he asked politely and the man took a look at the card, then he glanced at him.

"Aren't you the man who works at Juelo's Rub-A-Mat?" he asked and his girlfriend laughed.

"No, he's my twin brother," Manny answered shoving the card closer. The man sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what that ugly thing is and I don't even care. Ask from Blue Casket, that looks exactly like something that would interest those freaks," he said wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulders and starting to lead her away.

"Well, it was worth a try," Manny stated and decided to do as the man had told. Maybe he would be lucky and get his answer in Olivia's club.

Manny had been in Blue Casket a few times, but had soon decided he didn't like the atmosphere. All customers were beatniks whose stupid poems full of pain and death just didn't interest him.

Olivia wasn't as bad as her customers, Manny could sense the greed inside the woman, but thought it was only healthy. You couldn't survive in Rubacava if you weren't selfish.

The door was open like usually and the quiet music seemed to welcome in anyone who just happened to pass by. Manny only took few steps before the blue atmosphere had totally captured him.

It was dim and he could only barely see the dark souls sitting at the tables. No one was reading any poems, but everyone seemed to be caught up in a conversation. For the first time Manny saw the beatniks that disturbed and it just made him feel even more worried.

"You know this card?" he asked from a young woman who sat right next to the door. She took look at it and shook her head.

"Never seen it," she admitted and concentrated in staring the wall again. Manny shrugged and moved to the next beatnik.

"Have you seen this card?" he asked. The man, who he was offering it, glanced at it and snorted in despise.

"I'm not interested in your cards," he answered.

"Couldn't you just try to remember if you've even heard about this?" Manny suggested and the beatnik at the next table joined the conversation.

"Your capitalistic cards don't interest us now. We have our own problems," he said and Manny could almost smell the hatred towards him.

"Okay then, I'll ask Olivia. She must know about this," he stated, but the man who had just spoken shook his head.

"Unfortunately you won't. No one knows where she is," he answered. When taking a glance around Manny noticed everyone was quiet now and watching what he did.

"Olivia has disappeared?" he asked.

"She didn't arrive here tonight, so Fredrico, who also has the keys, had to open the club," he was answered and he put the card back in his pocket. He doubted anyone recognised it and even if someone did they wouldn't tell him anything. Beatniks would stand together and might even throw him out if weren't against violence.

"All right, there seems to be nothing for me here." he said and quickly left the club before anyone made any questions. He didn't believe anyone was actually interested in him, but he didn't want to take any risks.

When outside he stopped to stare at the moon. Two strange cards, this Nicander, someone wanted to get rid of Nick and the disappearance of Glottis and Olivia.

Yep, it was getting more mysterious with every passing moment.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 6**

At first there was only darkness. Then the beating pain came through and he felt as if someone was using his head as a drum.

"Ooohh..." Glottis mowned and stood up holding his head. He felt a huge bump on the back of his head and forced himself to stay standing despite how dizzy he felt.

But his skull was hard and he had an optimistic nature so he didn't pity himself for too long. He took a look around himself flapping his ears.

"So, you finally woke up," a woman's voice said and Glottis turned towards the voice seeing a familiar woman who sat on a brown box managing to look like it was a throne.

"Hey! Aren't you miss Ofrenda?" the demon asked and the woman shrugged.

"Yes," she answered. Then she took a look around not looking pleased. Glottis rubbed his head one more time.

"Where are we?" he wanted to know. Olivia snorted.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter right now. We can just wait," she said. Glottis looked through the small room quickly and then noticed a door which seemed to be the only way out.

"Don't bother, it's locked," Olivia commented when the demon was about to try it. Glottis didn't stop, but walked to the door anyway.

"It doesn't matter, I think I can break it," he said and hit his fist on the metal door trying to get something done. Olivia leaned against the wall and watched the demon in amusement. She didn't think he'd have any success, but watching it was more amusing than just sitting there.

Olivia had had much better luck than Glottis, she hadn't been knocked unconscious, but the seaman with a gun had got her here by threatening her with his gun and blindfolding her. Olivia hadn't been afraid, just amused, if the man hadn't wanted to hurt her there was a chance that no one would harm her later on.

She didn't know where she was, but thought it was a ship of some sort. At least the small metallic room talked for it and the steady vibrating of the floor and the distant humming made it even more likely.

Glottis gave up frustrated and rubbed his sore knuckles.

"No help, it's too well done," he said disappointed.

"Don't get too stressed, something will probably happen soon," Olivia stated. Glottis didn't say anything to that, just shook his head. He wouldn't give up, that was for sure.

"Hey! Anyone there? Open this door!" he shouted as if his previous whacking couldn't have been heard all around the ship. Olivia sighed and shook her head deciding it was for the best to let the demon do whatever he wanted.

The woman didn't really believe anyone would pay any attention to the noise the demon caused, their captors would appear when they wanted and explain everything if they were about to do it.

She couldn't say why they were there and whether it meant something special or not. It could be that it was just a mere coincidence, but it was possible that someone had come up with a plan of some sort.

To her surprise they suddenly heard a male voice.

"Shut up for a while, will you!" someone shouted angrily and there was clatter when the door was opened. Olivia gestured Glottis to step back, they would probably get no visitors if the huge demon stood right there ready to 'greet' anyone who came in.

The door was open and a seaman in a striped shirt came in, and both Olivia and Glottis immediately recognised him as the one who had been running around with a gun.

"Hey! You are the one who tried to shoot Manny!" Glottis exclaimed and before anyone managed to do anything he had grabbed the man from his collar and raised him in the air.

"Put me down!" the man shouted in surprise, but Glottis just shook him violently.

"Why did you try to harm Manny? I don't like it!" the demon said angrily and even Olivia got worried. She didn't think anything could calm Glottis down now and she didn't want him to crush the man. Not that she was worried about him, but she didn't think they'd get any information if Glottis was acting over violently.

"Let him go, a guy like that is hardly behind this," she said calmly placing her hand on the demon's arm. Glottis glanced at her.

"But I saw him shooting at Manny!" he insisted.

"Of course you did, so did I. But that doesn't mean the brains behind this isn't someone else," the woman explained patiently.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot either!" the man in Glottis's grab protested.

"Don't be childish, Pedro. You know quite well they are saying the truth," a new voice said and both Glottis and Olivia recognised it. Though only Glottis knew the name of the talker.

"It is you," Olivia remarked in thought when Nicander came in just as blue as last time. The man nodded and glanced at the seaman the demon was holding.

"Put Pedro down, please. He won't be any use to me if you break his bones," Nicander said to Glottis, who looked at him in suspicion.

"Why should I? Because of him Manny could have been sprouted!" he said and Nicander shrugged.

"Hardly. Pedro is such a bad shooter that didn't even hit his target, not to talk about a waiter who just happened to be there. He wasn't supposed to shoot at Calavera, Nick Virago is our main target," he said.

Glottis thought about it for a while flapping his ears.

"Oh, all right," he said dropping Pedro. The seaman stood up and quickly backed away from the demon glaring at him.

"I hate demons," he muttered.

"Why do you want to get rid of Nick Virago? He doesn't seem to be anyone important," Olivia asked and Nicander turned to look at her.

"Ah, always after new information. Usually I don't like talking about my business, but because neither of you will be able to escape and warn him I can as well tell you something," he said. Glottis frowned.

"What do you mean we won't be able to warn him? Are you going to get rid of us?" he asked. Nicander laughed.

"Of course not, I just had to get you out of the way for a while. Even I would get in trouble for killing a demon and it's not good for my business if Maximino doesn't get his girlfriend back. When this is all over and Nick Virago gone you may return to Rubacava," he assured the demon.

"Oh? Good, Manny is probably worried by now," Glottis guessed not thinking about it anymore. He wished it to end soon though, the sooner he was allowed to get back to meddle with his machines the better.

"You were about to tell us something about Nick Virago," Olivia reminded managing to sound like she wasn't impatient at all. Nicander nodded.

"Yes, but not here. This small trap probably doesn't fit any of us," he said.

"I think it's fine," Glottis said, but no one paid him any attention. Nicander led them away from the small room and the demon didn't even think about not following.

"Is this your ship?" Olivia asked walking beside Nicander and the man glanced at her.

"Want to know everything, do you? No, it is not mine, but belongs to someone much more important than me," he answered.

"Perhaps the same person you promised to introduce me?" the woman guessed and the man nodded.

"The one and the same."

They walked to a pretty small corridor that turned wider and finer. There was a dark red carpet on the floor and even walls were painted so that they looked prettier.

The doors of the cabins were made of dark wood and flowers were carved on them. The one who owned the ship sure had weird taste, in the Land of the Dead a flower was the symbol of pain and suffering and only few preferred it anywhere, expect in threats.

"This way. Here you should feel more comfortable," Nicander said opening one of the doors and leading them in a big and luxurious cabin. The floor was covered by calming blue carpet, there was a nice view on the sea from a small window, paintings hung on the wall and there was some dark furniture.

But what was the most beautiful thing in the cabin was a graceful black piano. It shone and seemed to be calling everyone to try and play it.

"You may go, Pedro. Practise for the next attack," Nicander said gesturing the seaman to leave and he obeyed closing the door behind him.

"Maybe it now is the time for answers," Olivia said sitting on a chair and crossing her legs. She took an approving look around herself, she would like to meet the man who owned all that.

Nicander nodded taking a seat too. All of the chairs were too small for Glottis so he stood going through the cabin with his gaze.

"I want to get rid of Nick Virago purely for revenge," Nicander started and Olivia tilted her head in interest.

"Revenge? I thought he just died so it's very unlikely that he might have hurt you somehow," she commented.

"Maybe if I was angry for something that happened in this world. But it's not like that, I was unfortunate enough to know him when we were both alive," Nicander answered and from his voice Olivia could sense the man was truly angry. Whatever Virago had done it had made Nicander hate him.

"What did he do? Put you in prison?" she guessed thinking that law matters had to be involved somehow. Nicander snorted.

"In prison? That wouldn't have stopped me, I had powerful friends even when I was alive. But no, he did something worse. Something I will never forgive," he said.

"Yes?" Olivia pressed. She had thought Virago was just a mere adventurer who would never become anything, but maybe he wasn't like that at all? Maybe he was already something worth of getting Maximino's attention?

"He killed me. Nick Virago poisoned me five years ago to get a better position in illegal business. I had everything I had ever wanted; I was rich, powerful and known within the underworld. And then that simple young fool came and took everything from me. Now it is my turn to destroy him in this life," Nicander said.

* * *

It was late when Manny returned to Juelo's cafe. He had walked all around Rubacava to ask if anyone knew the card. Unfortunately no one had known anything and finally he didn't even see anyone anymore. The whole city had seemed to be deserted and because he didn't feel like trying the casinos -- he doubted they would have even let him in -- he had decided to return.

The door creaked nastily when he pushed it open and stepped in the dark cafe. It was quiet everywhere, it seemed Velasco and the others had left. He'd better be quiet or he'd wake up Juelo and that was not a nice thought.

Manny wasn't tired at all, he was way too worried about his friend, but didn't come up with anything to do. Maybe he could do some of the work that waited for him tomorrow and leave at the docks to ask about the card in the morning.

He switched the lights on trying not to make any extra noise and just then he noticed he wasn't alone after all. Nick sat on a chair leaning on the table and seemed to be sleeping. The mop was placed next to him and Manny guessed that either Juelo had let the man stay as a thanks for his short time at work or he hadn't noticed the lawyer was still there.

Well, whatever it was he didn't care. Manny decided to have some coffee and think about the situation then. Maybe he'd come up with something.

He walked to the cupboard and eyed what was inside in thought. Everything was nicely organized, when no one bought anything there was no need to move the items around.

The small box with coffee hit his hand and he took it down looking inside. Hmm, it seemed to be okay. New hadn't been bought in a while, but Manny believed he dared to drink it anyway.

After placing the box on the table he took a cup for himself and went through the cupboards once more before closing them and starting to make some coffee.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping like all normal people do?" a sleepy voice asked and Manny whirled around the cup in his hand. It seemed Nick slept a very light sleep if he managed to wake up because of the noise he had created in the kitchen.

"You know I can't sleep before I find out what has happened to Glottis. You wouldn't be sleeping if one of your friends was missing." Manny answered.

"Really?" Nick asked sarcastically. Manny shrugged.

"Then again, lawyers don't have feelings so they don't have any friends," he commented.

"How funny, Calavera. Just shut up and let me sleep, that stupid idiot nagged at me the whole evening and I want to forget it," Nick muttered taking a better position against the table and raising up again when Manny clinked spoons together.

"Juelo? You should be happy that he's not your boss and that you don't have to stand him every day."

"Could be one of the few things I'm pleased with right now."

Manny sat on a chair to wait for the coffee to be ready. A moment ago when he had had something to do he had been able to control his nerves, but now all he could do was to think about his missing friend.

"I sure hope he is all right," he muttered.

"Who?" Nick asked frustrated and sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

"Glottis, my friend. You know, the demon," Manny answered and the lawyer shook his head.

"No, I do not and neither do I care to know."

"You know, I'm not surprised you decided to be a lawyer. You are just the right type, cold without feelings and highly annoying."

Manny played with his cup and Nick watched it for a while. He didn't say anything, just seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm pretty sure you would make a good lawyer too. But I don't think either one of us wants to talk about it and because you don't seem to have anything intelligent to do I suggest you'd take a cup for me too," he said.

"What do you think I am, a waiter?" Manny asked annoyed.

"I don't feel like answering that question, Calavera," Nick stated sighing in frustration. He couldn't understand how such an annoying person could have been born.

"All right, I am a waiter, but I only serve customers. And if I remember correctly you don't have any money," Manny said not standing up.

"Perhaps, but I did your job here and if I still had skin my fingers would be blistering. So I've worked and deserve payment for it," Nick threw back. Manny sighed and slowly stood up to get the lawyer a cup.

"You know, this is really childish," he stated while checking if the coffee was ready and Nick shrugged.

"You started it," he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"A real lawyer never starts anything if the reward isn't big enough."

"You are weird," Manny commented and poured them coffee.

"I don't hang around in a nightly city looking for a missing demon," Nick said.

Suddenly Manny remembered what he had thought about at the docks and placed his cup down drawing one of the cards from his pocket. Nick had clearly been the target of the shooting incident so he could as well warn him despite what a crook the lawyer was and ask if he knew anything about the cards.

"Happen to know what this is?" he asked giving the card to the lawyer, who just glanced at it and was about to give it back, but stiffened in the middle of the move.

"Where did you find this?" he asked on guard and rubbed the card between his fingers as if not believing it was real.

"Does that mean you know what it is?" Manny asked innocently. Maybe he'd finally find out what had happened to his friend and what was in the beginning of this mess.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF **

**Chapter 7**

"What does this card mean, Virago?" Manny asked snatching the card to himself from the lawyer's fingers. He took another glance at it too, the picture on it wasn't pretty.

"Why should I tell you?" Nick asked sarcastically becoming his cold self again.

"Because my best friend is somehow involved and I want to help him. And it suits you too, I'm sure you are the one in danger," Manny answered. Nick glared at him darkly, the waiter was unfortunately telling the truth.

He had no money nor a position to protect him, so he was all alone against this threat. It was new to him and he didn't like it at all. It was also dangerous and he wasn't sure he wanted to have a fight with anyone until he had some real power.

"All right. This card belongs to Nicander," he said annoyed.

"I knew that already," Manny commented. Nick snorted.

"Then why did you ask?" he wanted to know.

"Because I want to know who this Nicander is and why he is after you. Not that I was worried about you, but this causes troubles for me and my friend," the waiter stated simply.

"I still don't understand why you call a demon your friend," Nick said, but decided to give in under Manny's pressing stare. "Nicander is my brother," he snapped shortly.

"The same who drowned you?" Manny asked.

"Of course not, you fool! That was Natael. How could he have died when I just arrived? Natael poisoned Nicander good five years ago because he tried to steal his position," Nick answered as it was all clear.

"All right. How many brothers do you have? Anyone else I should know about?" Manny questioned.

"Only two, Natael and Nicander, but we have a sister Nadja who left after turning twenty."

"Your parents really loved the letter 'n'," Manny said.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Let me think... Because you want to tell your life story to me."

Nick sighed in frustration, one just couldn't talk with Calavera about anything without receiving at least one stupid comment. He was starting to run out of patience and if this continued he wouldn't stand it.

Manny noticed the lawyer was losing his nerves so he forced himself to swallow whatever he had been about to say.

"But why does your brother want to get rid of you?" he asked. Nick shrugged.

"How should I know? I never liked him and if Natael hadn't been faster I would have killed him. I even had the knife ready," he snapped. Manny really wanted to say him few words about love siblings usually shared, but let it be.

"Whatever the reason is it causes trouble for both of us," he replied in thought.

* * *

"Quite an interesting story," Olivia remarked when Nicander had told everything. The man had said much, but nothing important and she hadn't found out anything else than Nicander had come to Rubacava to get rid of his younger brother.

"Then again, it is pretty childish to assume we would warn him. No one in Rubacava would do it without getting paid," she added in thought.

"Perhaps, but I've learned not to take risks," Nicander answered.

Olivia rested her arm on the arm rest and waited. It was past midnight, but she had never been one to like sleeping. She usually stayed up until dawn writing poems and she wasn't tired at all.

"Where did you send your sailor? And what is his role in this?"

"Pedro? He is already on the way to destroy my pathetic brother. He's not that skilled, but he has potential so I let him hang around," Nicander replied.

"Aren't you going to be there witnessing your brother's last moments? How can you taste revenge if you don't see anything?" the woman wanted to know.

"I already said I don't take risks. Pedro can take care of it and then I can forget Nick forever and concentrate in far more important matters," Nicander said and noticed something then.

"What are you doing?" he asked Glottis who had crept to investigate the piano. The demon glanced at him looking surprised and a bit guilty too.

"Me? Nothing, just had a look at this interesting machine. How does it work?" he asked and Nicander stood up walking to him. He run his bone fingers on the shining surface of the piano as if it was his biggest pride.

"This beauty is the image of true excellence. And that is like this, when someone actually plays it its value just increases," he said softly. Glottis flapped his ears in curiosity.

"You can play it?" he asked and then pressed one of the white keys. It let out a high sound and it echoed in the cabin. "Nice. I'd like to know more about its composition and mechanic. Could I take it apart?" Glottis asked and Nicander stared at him in horror.

"Take apart? My fine piano?" he almost exclaimed and Glottis looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, it fascinates me," he said.

"If you really want to learn more about it I can teach you to play something," Nicander said on guard and then grabbed the demon's fingers.

"I already noticed how fine and slender fingers you have. They are made for playing piano," he said and Glottis listened in silence. He didn't quite understand the weird guy, but if playing helped him to understand the piano he could as well try.

"All right. Could you show me how to play it?" the demon asked.

"Of course. I appreciate everyone who is interested in the secrets of piano music," Nicander promised and gestured the demon to take a seat. The bench was too small for Glottis, but he didn't argue about it.

He touched the keys with his fingers.

"It is beautiful," he said pleased.

"Yes, yes, but you have to learn the notes. This here is 'H' and the one next to it is 'A'. You have to remember where each one is, but we can let that be now. I'll teach you this simple tune first," Nicander said and placed his fingers on the keys.

He wasn't actually a good teacher, but playing piano was one of those few things death hadn't taken from him so he always enjoyed it when he could spread the fun. The tune he played for Glottis was very simple and he could have played it blindfolded, but at that point it wasn't wise to teach the demon anything but easy tunes.

"So you like music," Olivia stated watching the two with slight interest. Nicander glanced at her.

"Yes, it fascinated me when I was little. Natael wanted be a banker and a member of a powerful crime organisation and Nick became a lawyer. So it was up to me to have some culture in the family."

"I suppose you all three had connections to that organisation? That's why you are here," Olivia said and Nicander nodded gloomily.

"Yes, Nick was starting to think too much of himself and desire my position. He thought it was frustrating to be the youngest one of us so he decided to get rid of me," he said.

"How do you know it was him?" Olivia asked curiously. Nicander seemed to be so sure of it.

"Who else could it have been? I and he never got along and he had all the reasons to want to see me dead."

"Maybe so, but Rubacava has taught me nothing is ever what it seems," the woman pointed out.

"Every city in the world is not Rubacava and you can't make decisions because of one place," Nicander replied not lifting his gaze, but concentrated in teaching Glottis. "That's right, when you learn to play a bit faster and study the notes you could become anything. You clearly have talent," he flattered pleased because he had found a good student. If Glottis had been human he would have taken him as his apprentice, but demons were never good for positions like that.

They could be talented, strong and loyal, but each one of them had been created for one single purpose. Despite the fact this demon was one of the most talented ones Nicander had ever seen he could sense he wasn't a pianist demon.

"Thank you, mister Virago. I do like cars more, but playing piano isn't that bad," Glottis said and run his fingers on the keys creating a nice tune. Nicander turned to see Olivia and nodded at Glottis to tell the woman how special this demon really was.

"Oh boy, how interesting," Olivia said sarcastically.

* * *

"You know Virago, I think we should find this brother of yours," Manny commented.

"And may I ask why?" Nick wanted to know. They had both drank way too much coffee and just sat there in silence.

"Because I want to know where Glottis is. And it could be good if you sorted things out with him before he sprouts you."

"You can't sort things out with Nicander. It's pretty useless with brainless people," Nick replied. Manny tapped at his skull.

"We are all brainless, remember?" he said. Nick snorted.

"Your sense of humour really seems to be blossoming."

"What I'm trying to say is that we have to do something about the situation instead of just sitting here. Neither one of us gets anywhere before we've solved this," Manny said becoming a bit more serious again.

"We?" Nick asked and Manny spread his arms.

"Yes, we! We are having this problem because of you, Virago, and if you really think I'm going to do everything while you sit there you are mistaken!" he snapped.

"So you have some edge too," Nick answered and the despise in his voice really got Manny boiling. Who the heck did that man think he was?

"You know, I really don't understand you," he said angrily.

"Not a surprise, I'm a lawyer."

"All right then, mister Lawyer, but now - " Manny started, but then the door was kicked in and someone soon followed it. They both turned to see and noticed they were face to face with the same maniac as before.

"This doesn't look good," Manny said standing up. "Put that gun away so that I don't have to call the security guards," he added loudly. Pedro gestured him to back away.

"You may leave, Calavera. My employer is interested in this little crook," he said darkly and nodding at Nick. The lawyer was still sitting and eyed this sudden guest.

"Is this the best man Nicander could afford to send after me? I'm hurt," he said.

"The tone will change soon, lawyer. I didn't come here to fail like last time," Pedro growled and took a better grab of his gun.

"I'm not going anywhere before I know where Glottis is!" Manny interrupted. The man who had rushed in glanced at him in annoyance.

"Don't mess up with this! That demon is in good hands and you can have him back if you do as you are told," he advised.

"When? And how can I be sure you are talking the truth?" Manny asked suspiciously. Now Nick had stood up too and looked around thinking where to rush if things got nasty. You could never know when you dealt with maniacs.

"I'm starting to lose my nerves with you. Last time you ruined everything by saving that public nuisance and now all you do is shoot your mouth off. What is wrong with you?" the sailor asked frustrated. Manny shrugged.

"I guess I was born like this," he said innocently and flinched when Pedro pointed his gun at him.

"One word and I'll forget everything we promised the demon. That wouldn't be very healthy for you," he threatened.

"Weren't you supposed to shoot Nick over there?" Manny asked nodding at the lawyer who glared at him darkly.

"Oh, thank you Calavera! So nice of you to remind him," he replied. Pedro shook his head. He was starting to get really nervous and couldn't say why he hadn't pulled the trigger already.

"That's it! I'm going to shoot!" he exclaimed and right when he had got that said Juelo rushed from upstairs looking really mad. He was dressed up in an orange pyjama and had the situation been slightly different Manny would have laughed.

"What is going on here? Calavera! What's this noise?" the owner of the Rub-A-Mat asked his voice thick with annoyance and tiredness.

BANG!

The shot echoed in the air and Juelo didn't have time to notice anything before the red dart had sunk in his chest and in the next moment leafs and buds were sprouting from his body. He screamed, at first in surprise and then in pain when the flowers ate his bones and finally the man fell growing yellow flowers.

Pedro hadn't meant to shoot Juelo, he had just been really nervous and the sudden appearance of the man had made him fire. He didn't actually care about the man at all, but it was a surprise to see a soul being destroyed just like that without any warning.

"Come on!" Manny hurried gesturing at Nick and together they rushed past Pedro in the night of Rubacava. Pedro didn't leave after them, but just stared at what he had done.

"Despite the fact you are the most annoying person I've ever met hanging around with you has its advantages. You have an incredible luck," Nick commented when they ran the steps down. It didn't take long before they passed the police station and Membrillo's morgue, but of course they didn't even consider going in.

The polices couldn't help them -- even if Bogen was there -- and Membrillo had probably left already. His job with the sprouted souls was very tiring and had made him gloomier and gloomies during the years. Some of the old people in Rubacava could remember the happy and positive Membrillo who had just arrived in town and had been about to continue in the Ninth Underworld.

Now Membrillo was depressed and quiet and he was in no hurry to anywhere. He had totally lost his faith in that there was a better place and his job just made it worse and all his friends had left him.

There was a shot somewhere behind them, and it was actually a good sign. Others would hear it too and alarm everybody and after that it would be ridiculously easy to escape.

"If he keeps firing like that he won't dare to chase us for long," Manny guessed and Nick nodded.

"With some luck he'll shoot himself," the lawyer added.

Few shots were heard, but they were all some distant away and finally it was quiet. They still didn't dare to stop, but continued until they were sure they really were safe.

Nick leaned against a wall when they were certain Pedro had given up.

"At least I'm going to get in shape with you, Calavera," he said. His fine Italian shoes were not meant for running and he could really feel it in his feet.

"That's great. You need it, doing an academic sedentary work is really unhealthy," Manny remarked.

"I'm already dead. Could it possibly get any worse?" Nick asked sarcastically and straightened his back then. They had run all the way through the still open lobby of the Cat Track and were now pretty close to the warehouse where the Bone Wagon was.

"Sure, you might break your bones."

Nick didn't say anything to that.

"At the docks in the middle of the night. That's isn't very healthy either, even if you were dead," he said in suspicion. He was very wary about sailors and actually everyone who didn't have papers from some known university.

Manny nodded.

"You are right, there has been more sproutings here lately," he admitted. Then he rubbed the back of his skull and looked around himself. Something was bothering him and he couldn't quite say what it was...

Someone had said something about the docks... Something he hadn't thought twice then, but what now seemed important.

Who had he talked to in the last days?

"Calavera? What are you doing?" Nick asked, but Manny gestured him to shut up.

"Shh! I'm thinking," he said.

Juelo, Glottis, Velasco, Carla...

Carla!

"Now I know! I know where to find your brother!" he exclaimed suddenly and Nick looked at him in suspicion.

"What do you mean? Are you completely nuts?" he wanted to know. Manny shook his head.

"Carla said that there is a new ship just outside the city's waters and no one knows anything about it. At the same time when the ship appeared more sproutings started to happen and when I add that it all happened just before you arrived... That ship must belong to your brother," he said.

"Could be. Nicander always liked sea and sailing," Nick admitted. They were both quiet for a while and looked at each other. Then Manny turned to stare at the docks.

"Well, shall we?" he asked.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAR ONE AND A HALF**

**CHAPTER 8**

Nicander, Olivia and Glottis turned around when there was an uncertain knock on the door. It seemed that whoever was about to come in didn't want to do it, and it was a bad sign.

"Come in," Nicander said loudly standing up from his place beside Glottis. During the time he had tried to teach the demon how to play piano and had been delighted to find out that he was really talented. The mere thought that such a gift had been given to a demon, who'd never learn to truly appreciate piano music, pained him.

A good and interested student he was nevertheless and Nicander had, to his own surprise, enjoyed teaching him.

The door was opened and Pedro stepped in.

"Yes? Did you sprout him?" Nicander asked barely managing to hide his excitement. Pedro kept his gaze on the ground and shifted on his place, and that was enough for the man in a blue suit.

Olivia started to laugh.

"That was the revenge plan, then," she said in amuse.

Nicander didn't reply to her, but walked to his sailor in anger.

"What happened?" he asked slowly and his voice was thick with hatred.

"Problems and I accidentally shot some idiot who worked there. Your brother escaped during that scene," he said shortly and there was a bang when the piano chair fell as Glottis stood up.

"Manny? Did you shoot Manny?" the demon asked in worry and Pedro shook his head to keep the demon away.

"No! It was someone else. Calavera ran away with my target. I tried to follow them, but it became too dangerous in the end," he said.

"You probably shot after them like a village idiot," Olivia guessed. To her this was all really amusing and she was interested in seeing who won this little play.

If anyone.

Nicander sighed in frustration and covered his eye holes. He had known Pedro wasn't the best one for the job, but he had thought he was able to shoot one well aimed shot. Well, he had been wrong.

"Where is my brother now?" he asked sharply and Pedro could just shrug.

"Escaped with Calavera. They can be anywhere in Rubacava."

* * *

"I don't understand why I am here with you," Nick said holding the rails of the small boat convulsively. He didn't like travelling on water, whether it was by a huge ship or just a wooden boat.

Black waves hit the rails raising small drops of salty water in the air. There were only few hours of dark left and then the sun would rise to light the port town of Rubacava making it a bit safer place than at the moment.

"Let me think... probably because it's better for you to find your brother before he finds you," Manny commented while rowing. He didn't like his job, but he was stronger than Nick and had been chosen for it by quite an unfair vote. Then again, if he had made the lawyer do any physical labour his whining would have made Manny jump in the water.

Nick didn't say anything, but concentrated in keeping an eye on their surroundings. Neither of them knew where Nicander's ship - if it really was his - was and they had to row around looking for it. Their only clue was that it was anchored somewhere outside the city's waters.

The night was cool and bright. They didn't actually want to be rowing on the Sea of Lament, but they had no other options. Manny didn't trust Pedro and wanted to find Glottis by himself to make sure he was all right. And Nick then, he had to straighten the mess before Nicander managed to get rid of him.

"I just hope your brother doesn't have any better men," Manny said. They had no guns, getting them was way too difficult and they were expensive, so they were in for a pretty difficult fight if the ship was loaded with armed men.

"If he had he wouldn't have used Pedro again after he failed," Nick assured.

"If you say so, he is your brother after all."

"Unfortunately."

Then Nick suddenly gestured Manny to stop rowing and he obeyed sticking the oars in the water to slow them down. It was almost quiet, they heard only the splashing of waves.

"There is something," Nick said pointing forward and Manny crept closer to have a look. Despite how well you could see that night it was difficult to actually notice anything. Maybe the lawyer had seen things?

But no... Now when he peered really carefully he could see the figure of a ship against the dark sky and he nodded.

"It has to be that one. Let's go," he said quietly. It was unlikely that anyone expected them or noticed their arrival, but right now they couldn't afford to take useless risks. They had no way to escape if someone saw them.

Of course they could always jump in the sea, but after the previous experience Manny didn't want to do it with Nick. The water was much deeper there and sailors talked about horrible monsters who lived down there. He had no desire to meet any of them.

He rowed slowly and carefully taking them closer to the ship. If there was any light there it was on the other side so that none of it could be seen in Rubacava.

There was a quiet sound as the boat hit against the ship and they both sat in silence for a while. When nothing happened and no one came to investigate they dared to relax.

"Somewhere has to be a window that we can reach," Manny guessed slowly starting to take the boat around the ship while Nick tried to find a way in.

"Maybe, but will it be big enough for us to fit through?" he asked not believing they would find a window big enough.

"Don't think so," Manny replied.

"Well, you sure are optimistic," the lawyer stated and then felt something under his palms.

"Go back a little," he said quickly and when he felt the item again he grabbed it tightly.

"What now?" Manny wanted to know. He had stopped rowing again and the small boat rested on the waves.

"I don't know, I can't see it. But I think it's a life buoy," Nick guessed.

"And what use will it be for us? Except for you, you hate water, right?" his comrade said sarcastically. Nick glared at him.

"Right now it seems we can't get up there any other way but climbing with this thing. It can't hang here if the people on the deck can't reach it, so if it just is firmly there it shouldn't be difficult to use it," he said pulling the buoy to see if he could take it off.

It seemed to be glued there and it was their only way to the deck.

"Let's try it then. You go first," Manny said.

"Why me?" Nick wanted to know.

"Because it was your idea and you are already there. If I tried to come past you we'd just manage to make this boat turn over and then we would be swimming," Manny answered and Nick growled in frustration. This adventure was really getting on his nerves. If he made it he'd never want to see Calavera again.

The lawyer grabbed the buoy and somehow lifted himself to stand on it. He staggered there a while until was able to climb on the deck. He brushed his already worn out suit and turned to witness as Manny climbed up nimbly.

"So now we are here," Manny said taking a glance around himself.

The whole ship seemed to be dark, either everyone was sleeping or light was only where it wouldn't show in Rubacava. They couldn't see or hear anyone and they felt very unprotected just standing there.

"But where should we go?" Nick thought aloud. He wasn't actually interested in what Manny did, but it was the best to know what he was up to. The lawyer had already decided he would find his brother and see what happened, and he didn't need Calavera for that. If their plans were very different they just couldn't help it.

"I'm going to find Glottis and get out of here," Manny announced firmly. Nick nodded.

"It's a farewell then," he said pretty pleased. Even though hanging around Calavera was safe he couldn't stand looking at the sarcastic waiter.

Manny nodded too. He didn't like the lawyer, something in him didn't promise good and though he wasn't innocent himself he didn't like the style of the man. To this point they had managed to tolerate each other, but now when it wasn't necessary anymore they were happy to depart.

"See you sometime," he said not meaning it and started to walk away on the dark deck.

"Hope not," Nick muttered leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

It didn't take long before Manny found stairs down under the deck and he started to step down pressing his back against the wall. He tried to walk in the shadows as much as possible and make very little noise, that way he had the chance to find Glottis and free him without anyone noticing.

But the problem was how they were going to get out of there. The small boat they had was too small for his big demon friend. Somewhere had to be a bigger one - how had they brought Glottis there if there wasn't - but looking for and stealing it made the adventure much more dangerous.

He stopped on his heels when he felt soft carpet under his shoes. He had arrived in the more luxurious parts of the ship and Nicander probably slept here.

Not good.

He doubted Glottis was kept there, they had probably locked up his friend somewhere else. He had to get out of there as soon as possible and find his friend.

Manny turned around to leave to another direction, but stiffened when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Calavera. I told you your friend is all right," Pedro warned and held a gun in his hand. He looked like he was ready to fire and Manny didn't want to make him any more angry.

"Relax, buddy. I just decided to pay you a visit. You are not offended, are you?" Manny said and backed few steps.

"Don't move!" Pedro snapped and waved his gun as if he wanted to remind Manny who was in charge now.

"I don't have to shoot you, the most important thing is to make sure you won't be there to mess up while boss takes care of his brother. But if you try something, anything, I won't have any other option," he continued.

"What makes you think I somehow want to help Nick?" Manny asked. If he managed to keep Pedro talking there was a chance the man wouldn't lose his nerves.

"You've ruined our plans two times already, no one is stupid enough to do it by accident. As said, none of us have a heart around here," the sailor said.

"Hmm... I guess you are right. But I'm not stupid," Manny stated. He tapped at his skull as if wanting to prove it.

"Manny! What are you doing here?" Glottis's familiar and welcomed voice was heard. Pedro turned around to see the big demon who had no idea what was going on.

Manny didn't answer, but gestured at his friend who just then noticed the gun in Pedro's hand. The demon frowned.

"You weren't going to shoot Manny, were you?" he asked with a threatening tone. Pedro shook his head quickly and backed away from the demon.

"Of course not! I'd never shoot him!" he defended himself.

"Don't believe him Glottis, he was just about to pull the trigger when you came," Manny said. It wasn't actually true, but close enough. Pedro was a security risk to everyone and it was better if they got rid of him now, not after someone was sprouted.

Glottis slit his eyes dangerously and neared the seaman. The man backed away some more not even remembering the gun. Not that it would have helped that much, one couldn't get rid of demons by just shooting them.

Before the terrified man managed to do anything the demon had grabbed his collar, snatched the gun and thrown it away.

"I think you have to cool up some," he said and calmly climbed on the deck. There he didn't hesitate at all, but threw the screaming Pedro in the sea.

There was a splash when he hit the water and then nothing. He had a theoretical chance to survive if he managed to reach the shore by foot, but the monsters would probably take care of him and eat his bones.

"Thank you Glottis," Manny said stepping next to his friend and eyed the dark water. The demon shrugged.

"You're welcome Manny. But what are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"I came to save you. Why else would I have took such risks?" his friend replied.

"But Manny, you don't have to save me. Nicander is really nice and teaches me how to play piano. He promised that we can return home once he has got rid of his brother," Glottis explained. He valued that his friend cared, it just proved how close they were.

"But this wasn't a completely useless trip, at least the world got rid of one idiot," Manny said nodding at the water. "Do you know how to get out of here? I really don't want to stay and see which one of those two Viragos is the winner," he continued. Glottis flapped his ears in surprise.

"So you mean Nick is here? Shouldn't we go and help Nicander?" he asked.

"Nicander? But this is all his fault. Not that Nick is any better. If we get involved in their mess we'll end up worse, so I think it's better to just let it be. It doesn't matter which one of them wins," Manny said.

"If you say so, Manny," Glottis agreed and together the friends left to look for a bigger boat that could take them to shore.

* * *

Unlike Manny, Nick stayed on the deck, but he too tried to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to be surprised by anyone, but had no idea what to do once he met someone.

It was five years since he had last talked to his brother and they had never got along that well. Nicander was way too childish for his liking, he really believed he could be something by playing a piano.

He had understood Natael somehow, the oldest brother had worshipped money and though Nick wasn't going to let himself get attached to anything that badly, he agreed. Money was one of the most important things and he couldn't name anything else as important as good position.

It was almost quiet, the lawyer heard only the sound of waves hitting against the ship and a few distant clangs here and there. It seemed the whole ship was alive - as alive as it could be in that world - and he didn't like the idea.

"Well, well... my sweet kid brother bothers to pay me a visit," a voice he hadn't heard in years said behind him and Nick turned around.

Nicander stood in front of him a new shining gun in his hand and dressed up in blue clothes, just like when he had been alive.

"I already thought I wouldn't have to meet you again," Nick said in frustration and Nicander laughed.

"You probably thought so, but your plan failed. Here we are again and this time Natael can't save you from me," he said.

"I highly doubt he would do it, even if he could," Nick replied.

"He always liked you more than me," his brother reminded. Olivia had been right, it was so much fun to be there watching Nick's last moments and know he had done it.

"That didn't stop him from killing me," the lawyer said darkly. Nicander tilted his head.

"So that is how you died. Murdered. Oh well, a proper end for a murderer," he said in amuse. This was so ironic!

"I am not a murderer. I've never killed anyone, which I now regret. I should have taken care of you before Natael did. Maybe then he would have thought I was something and not made a move against me," Nick said sharply.

"Natael? What are you - " Nicander started, but laughed again then.

"What is so funny?" the lawyer asked angrily. The five years hadn't changed Nicander, he was just as annoying as last time.

"Good try Nick, you always were the most cunning one of us, that much I have to admit. But don't talk for nothing, I know you are the one who poisoned me," he said.

"Then you know wrong. My intention was to kill you, but our dear brother was faster," Nick said and crept slowly away. Just a little bit more and he'd be around the corner safe from the darts.

"You liar! Do you think I'm stupid?" Nicander asked angrily and Nick decided that now was a good time to see if he had had the chance to become a professional sprinter. He rushed on the move soon disappearing behind the corner and thinking what he would do.

He heard his brother had left after him and his steps. Nicander wasn't as impatient as Pedro, who in the same situation would be out of darts by now, but it made him a more dangerous opponent.

A stairway!

Nick almost flew the stairs down and closed the door behind him, at least he was safe for a while. But not for long, he had to come up with something and take care of Nicander so that he would never cause any harm to him.

There was loud banging when his brother whacked the door in frustration. He demanded him to open the door though he well knew he'd never do it. Then the banging stopped and Nick knew Nicander had gone to search for another way in. One certainly existed and Nicander knew where it was, it was his ship after all.

So the lawyer would be running out of time if he didn't come up with something pretty soon.

Nick looked around starting to feel desperate. He was standing in a corridor which didn't seem very decorated, so it probably didn't lead to where Nicander slept.

There was a door that wasn't quite closed so he rushed to it and opened it.

A kitchen.

He stepped inside taking a careful look at the surroundings. Everything was very neat, there was a saucepan filled with water on the table and all cupboards were probably full of similar stuff. Maybe he'd find something to use against Nicander?

In the first cupboard were knives and forks, which weren't very useful since his brother was just bones. Growling in anger Nick slammed the cupboard shut and just then realised it had been a stupid thing to do.

"If he wasn't a thick headed idiot I wouldn't be here going through this junk," he muttered moving to the next cupboard which held something more interesting.

He found a shining salver and investigated it in interest. The metal was decorated with flower carvings and the lawyer tapped at it with his knuckles. It echoed faintly and he nodded pleased. Maybe not the best armour in the world, but better than nothing.

"You ought to be good then," he said to the salver slipping in inside his suit and trying to not rip his clothes too much. Nicander wasn't allowed to notice anything until it was too late.

He took a thick ladle with him too and believed he was now as well protected as it was possible in this situation. He could have put a kettle in his head, but that ridiculous he didn't want to be. This was embarrassing enough.

Nick returned to the corridor after making sure it was empty. He saw no one anywhere which was a good sign and considered what to do next.

He could follow the corridor or return on the deck. Which option was better? Nick had never been a very good strategist, but believed it was better if he didn't stay in the corridor for too long. If he was trapped there it would be the end, but on the deck he had much more options.

The door he had locked was easily opened and he stepped on the deck in silence. It was colder and somehow more peaceful outside. It felt as if Nicander didn't even exist and that he had imagined the whole thing.

Nick pressed his back against the wall, he didn't want Nicander to surprise him from behind.

But where was his brother?

He wrapped his fingers tightly around the ladle and looked around.

Something flashed and Nick immediately turned to look in that direction. In the next moment a shot could be heard and the lawyer felt as the poisonous dart hit the salver that protected his chest. He stumbled few steps back and thanked his luck for the fact he had realised to cover himself.

He quickly pulled the dart out and threw it away. No poison was in his bones yet, but he didn't want to risk it by walking around with the dart still in the salver.

"Missed me, brother!" he shouted at Nicander, who eyed him in suspicion. He could have sworn he had aimed just right...

"I won't do that mistake again," the pianist promised and fired again. Nick was much closer this time, and Nicander thought the lawyer was really stupid to come nearer and offer himself to be shot. There was a silly looking ladle in his hand and Nicander laughed.

"You honestly think you can harm me with that?" he asked expecting the flowers to eat his brother, but instead of that he calmly pulled the dart from his chest and dropped in on the deck.

"Yes," he replied and whacked the ladle on his brother's skull before he even managed to realise something was wrong.

"What - oof!" Nicander exclaimed and stumbled back holding his head. The gun fell from his hand.

Nick immediately snatched it and backed away when it was his.

"The odds have changed now, hmm," he said darkly.

Nicander stared at him in shock and couldn't say anything at first.

"But how did you... I shot you!" he managed to say. Nick drew the salver and threw the item on the deck and it made a clang.

"In this town nothing is what it looks like," the lawyer said calmly. Nicander stared at the suffered salver for a while until he totally realised how serious the situation was. He raised his gaze to his brother.

"Don't do anything stupid Nick, let me talk first," he said quickly and one could hear how nervous he was. If Nick wanted he could shoot him.

"Yes? It is interesting to hear what you have to say after this. Farewell, maybe?" he said sarcastically.

"Come on Nick, I just played with you. Of course I believe you, I never thought you had killed me," Nicander said getting more and more nervous. He took a quick glance around himself, but there wasn't a way to escape.

"Really. So that is why you shot at me," Nick guessed raising the gun. His brother backed away and raised his arm to protect himself.

"Wait! What will you do when Natael comes here? He killed us both once, you will never survive against him alone! Let's team up to wait for him and destroy him together!"

"Together?" Nick repeated. Nicander nodded eagerly.

"Yes, together! Just like real brothers should!" he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't like that bargain. Goodbye then, brother," Nick said pulling the trigger.

Nicander fell on his back on the deck as the poison dart hit his chest and leafs sprouted from his body. Orange flowers blossomed all around him and during this he screamed cursing his brother and swearing he would get what he deserved sometime.

Nick watched his brother's destruction calmly and shrugged when it was all finished and his body taken over by flowers.

"To be honest, I never thought you'd do that," a familiar voice said and Nick turned to face Olivia, who was walking in the scene.

"I see," the man stated.

"You know, many of the men I know would have given him another chance. He was your brother after all," the woman continued and stared at the flowers in thought.

"But I wouldn't. I would have never been able to trust him, it was better to get rid of him when it was possible," Nick said and Olivia started to laugh. "What?" the lawyer asked angrily.

"You are a special man, Nick Virago. A man has to be something if he can shoot his own brother just like that," Olivia said in amuse.

Nick didn't say anything and they stood in silence for a while.

"To tell the truth, Maximino has been looking for a good lawyer a while. Someone talented who won't pity anyone for nothing or betray him with the first chance," the woman continued.

Nick nodded, it seemed he had proven himself now. Olivia had told him to show how corrupted he could be and what was a better prove than this?

He threw the gun away next to his brother's corpse and flinched when Olivia touched him lightly while walking past him.

"Only a very interesting man can commit the murder of his brother. I like interesting men," she said in the darkness.

* * *

It was an unusually beautiful day in Rubacava and it made many go outside and enjoy it.

Manny and Glottis didn't have time for it though, they were busy redecorating the Rub-A-Mat so that they could start their own business.

Now when Juelo was gone Manny had claimed the small cafe as his own. No one had stopped him, they all knew he had been the only worker there and no one was interested in such a pathetic place. They all thought he had no chance against real casinos, but they let him try anyway.

"Manny, I've been thinking," Glottis said while painting the wall. Manny glanced at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nicander said that I can play piano. What do you think, should I practise more?" the demon asked as if he was ashamed.

"If it makes you happy. Right now we don't have the chance to meddle with cars, so it's good if you find something else to do," Manny said.

"Good. I could become the pianist of this club one day," Glottis said happily.

Manny nodded and concentrated in making plans about all the changes they had to do. His dream of a club of his own had finally come true and now he could give Glottis a real home.

He hadn't seen Nick after their adventure and was pleased with that. He didn't like the lawyer, especially after he had heard what he had done to his brother. Nick had got what he wanted too, and was Maximino's personal lawyer which was a great improvement considering what he had been just a few days ago.

Manny guessed Olivia had something to do with the choice, but didn't want to think about it that much.

The most important thing was to get the club ready, it had to shine when Meche arrived.

**The End**


End file.
